Deseption
by KoiKyuuiKitai
Summary: my version of what will happen next in the story line. takes place directly after the latest chapter 210: I know I abandoned this a long time ago, but I DID write more, so I decided to post it. Tell me what you think! if there's a big reaction, then I may continue it.
1. Chapter 1

"Allen!" Kanda and Johnny yelled in surprise. "what…what are you doing here?" Kanda stammered

"Allen! Allen, I found you!" Johnny said, smiling and running towards him

Suddenly, Allen moved away quickly setting down the little girl in his arms. He smiled at her and she looked at him uncertainly. Allen turned and looked back at them sadly.

"Allen?" Johnny said hesitantly

Allen reached down and gathered up his things, which had been littered all over the ground. He neatly put them back in the suitcase. He turned his back on them and put all the money he earned into his pockets. Without a word he stated to walk away.

"Oi, where are you going?" Kanda said angrily. He ran up to Allen, but as he got close Allen shot up into the air quickly. Kanda looked up and saw him rising with the Crown Clown. "Hey, get down here!" Kanda yelled "you better not run!" Kanda shook his head "I swear you're harder to find the cross.

Without any warning, Allen was flying backward and out of sight.

"Oh no you don't," Kanda growled, "Johnny, you take care of our stuff. Meet me back here ."he yelled. Then he took off after Allen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda ran and ran working hard to catch up. _I'm NOT losing him again,_ he thought _He's too hard to find_.

"Oi, slow down!" Kanda yelled at him. Where was he going? It was obvious that Kanda could keep up with him. Allen ran past the train station, past the harbor, past any kind of transportation and just kept right on running. "Where are you going!" Kanda yelled at him, getting annoyed. They were running over roof tops now, jumping across the gaps.

It took all of a second. A blink and Allen was gone. Kanda slid to at the edge of a roof top. He looked around. _Where'd he go?_ He wasn't on any of the roof tops so… Kanda dropped his gaze to the ground, just in time to see Allen disappear into a doorway .Kanda ran toward it and quickly reached the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Looking at the walls surrounding it and was surprised to see it had many windows, all filled with the faces of curious children while he tried to calm his racing heart, Kanda knocked on the door. A little old woman answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked slowly, keeping the door mostly closed.

"May I come in?" Kanda asked trying to be polite. "Someone just came in here. I have to talk to him."

The woman looked scared." I don't know what you're talking about! You're not allowed in here!"

Kanda sighed, "well I'm not going to force my way. It's not like I'm part of the Black Order or anything." He said keeping his jacket closed.

She opened the door a little wider. "You're not? Really? But he said…"

"Can I talk to him?" Kanda asked "It's important."

Kanda waited. She had turned around and seemed to be talking to someone upstairs. Suddenly there was a sound of running feet and the door burst open.

Allen stood panting at the door. He stared at Kanda surprised and confused.

"Hey Allen, care to let me in?"


	3. Chapter 3

**wow... I haven't updated this in a long time. to be honest I totally abandoned this ages ago, and just randomly decided to put up the rest of what id wrote. I never considered this story to be very good, and was never really serious abut it...**

**I did get the first reactions right though, so points to me.**

**and p-kim if you go and read the actual chapter, he totally calls him allen sooooo yeah, I was right.**

* * *

><p>Allen hesitated, then nodded and held the door open. He beckoned for Kanda to follow him. He walked quickly down the hall and back up the stares before stopping in front of a door, which he held open for Kanda.<p>

"After you," Kanda said cautiously. Allen shrugged and entered the room. He crossed to the sink and started to wash off his face make-up.

"So Allen, what happened after I..." he paused "after I 'died'?"

Allen looked at him, then let out a short laugh. He smiled his 'fake' smile at Kanda.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said. Something about his voice was different. "So Kanda, " he continue. "What are you doing here?"

Kanda looked closely at Allen. He seemed at ease, but it was obvious he was tense. So Kanda told the truth.

"I'm helping Johnny look for you."

Allen sighed. "they haven't given up. I thought not, but I had hoped. I mean it's been 3 months after all. Oh well..." Allen sighed again. "At least they're the only ones chasing me now."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that's no longer cannon, but I wrote this before it had gotten that far. from here on out its not going to be like the manga.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda looked up in surprise. "What? ?Who else was chasing you? The Noah? But aren't they..."<p>

He stopped as Allen started to laugh, "The Noah? oh no, they aren't the ones chasing me, although the earl wont let me rest. No, the one chasing me was from the innocence. I was being chased by the protector off the heart."

"What?" Kanda said shocked. "Innocence was... chasing you? But that's impossible!"

He stopped again, Allen was laying back on the bed, laughing his head off.

"Impossible? Impossible? HaHaHa, if there's anything I've learned from being on the run it's that nothing is impossible."

It was a totally new Allen. His mannerism from before was gone. He laughed openly and spoke in harsh tones. Gone was the shy boy who didn't speak often, or only in front of his friends (not that he was ever quiet near Kanda.) But he'd seen how the boy acted around others and to say he was surprised was an understatement.

Then a previous conversation came back to him. After listening to the tape of the conversation between Allen and Cross, he had spoken to Komui...

-FLASHBACK-

_"What's with his speech?" Kanda asked, "that's not his normal attitude. Or his voice. What happened to his manners?"_

_"This was how Allen used to be, before he destroyed the Akuma holding Mana Walkers soul. Allen was despondent for almost a month. He eventually recovered, but he became like Mana. He spoke like him, acted like him. Everything changed."_

_"So this is the old Allen?"_

_"Yes. This is the true Allen Walker."_

_ -FLASHBACK END-_

Kanda stared openly at the laughing boy. The old Allen. The true Allen. Kanda hated to admit it, even if it was just to himself, but he preferred the other version. The boy that He'd attacked that first day he'd come to the Order. It was to weird, to wrong, to see Allen like this. It felt like the old boy was gone, and a new enemy was born.

Kanda couldn't stand it any longer. "Stop it! Just stop!" He sank to the floor and just sat there, head in his hands. "Please, just stop."

Allen's laugh subsided gradually. Kanda didn't move from off the floor. He just sat, trying to preserve his old image of Allen. His smile, his soft laughter, how he talked. Light, kind, polite, sincere. Not this sarcastic, scorning harshness. Crass and unforgiving.

There was a silence in the room, only broken by the sounds from outside.

"I'm sorry."

Kanda looked up. Allen still lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "It's been awhile since I ran into anyone at the Order. I've... I've changed. A lot has happened since you left. More than you can know." He paused before speaking again. "Is it true? That you left the Order? It isn't is it. You're still wearing the uniform." Allen looked at him. The look in his eyes was closer to that of the old him, if still a little different.

"Not officially." Kanda muttered. "I did go back there. But I'm not helping them find you. Neither is Johnny. He left completely. I had to help him escape."

"Why did you come back Kanda? Why didn't you stay away?" Allen seemed to be searching for the answer even as he asked it.

"It's... I don't know. I, felt guilty I guess. I knew what was going on with you, but I didn't warn anyone. I just let it be. It's all my fault that you're here, like this." Kanda looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>yeah I know that that's a horrible place to end, but I wanted to get this out there. I still have a lot more, but didn't feel like typing it up. ill try to post more soon. <strong>

**tell me what yall think! **

**and who agrees that the manga totally needs to update!? just saying!**

**-KoiKyuuiKitai**


End file.
